1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable riding vehicle and, particularly, to a foldable riding vehicle with a structure which is simple and which is capable of being folded to a configuration occupying a small space.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. M464387 discloses a two-stage folding structure of a foldable riding vehicle. The structure includes a first end and a second end pivotally connected to the first end. The structure is movable to an extended position in which the first and second ends are located oppositely, and to a folded position in which the first and second ends are located side by side. By folding the structure, the foldable riding vehicle can have a shorter length than extended. Furthermore, the foldable riding vehicle includes a steering handle movable between extended and folded positions.
Since the first and second ends of the structure are located side by side, the foldable riding vehicle becomes too wide to move through a narrow space. In addition, the steering handle, in the folded position, is not located symmetrically with respect to the structure, so it is difficult to tow the foldable riding vehicle from the steering handle stably and easily.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.